This invention relates to a chuck key tool, and more particularly, to a chuck key tool having a number of separate chuck keys, each one being mounted on a separate spoke emanating from a central hub.
Chuck keys are utilized to rotate the chuck of a power drill or other similar type of tool in a manner which permits insertion and retention of a drill bit or other bit type tool. When repairing vehicles, or when working at a construction site, a worker typically requires the use of tools having various sizes of chucks, thus requiring various chuck keys in accordance with the chuck size of the tool being employed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,677 discloses a chuck key tool which includes a plurality of separate chuck keys attached together, each chuck key being a different size so that a tool operator may employ the appropriate chuck key for the appropriate chuck size of a drill or other tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,167 also discloses a similar chuck key tool construction.
While such constructions are quite useful, one of the problems associated with the use of chuck keys is that they are often misplaced or lost. Single chuck keys are typically retained on the cord of the power tool by insertion and retention in a elastic or plastic holder. Such holders are not fool proof and often result in the accidental loss of such a chuck key. Chuck key tools of the type depicted in the referenced patents do not lend themselves to attachment or incorporation in holding devices associated with tools.
Thus, there has developed a need for a chuck key tool comprising multiple chuck keys and having a design which facilitates their storage, retention and accessibility.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a chuck key tool which includes a hub with at least two projecting spokes from the hub. Each spoke defines an axis extending generally radially outwardly from the hub. Each spoke terminates with a separate chuck key formed at the end thereof, the teeth of the chuck key extending radially from the axis of the spoke and a guide pin for the chuck key extending axially from the spoke. The hub further includes a formed pocket therein with magnet material in the pocket. The face of the pocket is in a plane which does not intersect with the teeth of the chuck keys. In this manner, the magnetic material facilitates placement of the chuck key on a magnetizable surface including the housing of a tool, for example, or a work chest for ease of accessibility by a mechanic or other tradesman. In a preferred embodiment, four spokes equally spaced from one another are arrayed in a coplanar array with a separate chuck key formed at the end of each spoke and with a magnetic pocket, filled with magnetic material, positioned transversely to the plane of the chuck key spokes.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved chuck key tool having multiple chuck keys.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a chuck key tool having a specially formed magnetic pocket which enables placement of the tool on a flat surface for ease of storage and accessibility.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chuck key tool which is inexpensive and can be manufactured using casting and other metal forming techniques.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.